


Even Better Than the Prophecies

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: The Once and Future King [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Court Politics, F/M, Female Merlin, Happily Ever After, POV Merlin, Pregnancy, The Old Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be the final installment of this series because there will not be an adaptation of season/series five. It simply wouldn't make sense. Instead, there will be a lovely happily-ever-after type ending. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Better Than the Prophecies

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I went through the episodes from Season/Series 5. Morgana or Gwen bespelled by Morgana is the antagonist for all but three episodes. Those three episodes are Arthur being insecure and accidentally bringing back his father's ghost, the Disir punishing Arthur for not lifting the ban on magic, and Mordred going evil. This Arthur isn't insecure. The ban is already lifted. My timeline is more condensed, so Mordred isn't old enough to be a knight. Therefore, I will wrap up the existing plotlines and this will be the final portion of this series. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this mammoth of a fic!

The next morning, Gwen and Merlin both helped Morgana get dressed for the ceremony that afternoon. Morgana had woken almost before dawn and had taken a bath and washed her hair then but it still took Gwen quite a while to brush out the tangles. Merlin polished the Queen’s crown and then mended the red gown Morgana decided to wear. Luckily, it only had a weak hem, no moth holes, so it was easy enough to fix. Gwen flushed a little at the evidence that she had been keeping Morgana’s chambers all this time in addition to her other duties but Merlin just smiled at her.

“I cannot believe that I never noticed,” Morgana commented, staring at Merlin. “It seems so obvious now.”

“I think Arthur felt much the same way,” Merlin agreed.

“We all did,” Gwen murmured, still focused on Morgana’s hair. “You would never make the assumption beforehand but after you already know, everything becomes so clear.”

“Apparently Adara made the assumption,” Merlin teased. “And then talked about it to all the servants. I’ve been avoiding answering that question for months now.”

“Perhaps I’ll take her as my handmaiden,” Morgana suggested. Gwen made a soft noise. “Gwen, as a knight’s wife, you’ll be a lady in waiting now. Besides, you cannot possibly be jealous of my teaching her to read and write?”

“No, of course not,” Gwen agreed. “It’s just strange, thinking of being a lady in waiting. I’m a blacksmith’s daughter. But Elyan and Lancelot are both knighted.”

“I was the illegitimate daughter of a peasant and a thief before I came here,” Merlin mentioned. “At least, because Mother had never told anyone who my father was, the entire village assumed he was a thief or smuggler.”

“Heavens,” Morgana said with a bright smile. “What was Arthur thinking?” Merlin hummed softly with a mischievous grin and winked at Morgana, who laughed loudly. Gwen blushed to her hairline.

“Sorry, Gwen,” Merlin said.

“So, the servants have been gossiping, you said?” Morgana redirected the conversation.

“Yes, they have.”

“Are they accepting of the possibility?”

Merlin had to think about it for a moment. “Well, they don’t seem horrified, but I’m not certain if that’s because it’s only a rumor or because they truly won’t mind the reality.”  
“Yes, that is something to take into consideration,” Morgana agreed.

“I think they’ll be fine,” Gwen said. “The people love you as well as Arthur. And the servants like you better than Arthur. It will all be perfectly fine.”

“I hope so,” Merlin agreed, tying off the gold thread. Morgana put the gown on and Gwen did the laces while Merlin painted Morgana’s lips red. Gwen then insisted that Morgana was wearing her hair up. Neither of them protested. It had been a lovely, quiet morning and there was no need to quarrel over hair. Morgana looked just as beautiful with her hair up as down after all.

There was a bit of a stir from the nobles to the lowest servants when Arthur called the entire citadel into the castle that afternoon and then Morgana walked in with the Queen’s crown on. There was a flurry of whispers and fidgeting, everyone looking around to see if anyone else had an explanation. Morgana reached Arthur’s side and Arthur raised his hand. The assembled crowd quieted but still moved like a skittish rabbit. The unease quickly settled as Arthur explained that his sister was to be his Court Sorceress and no one wanted the crown to lay unused for any longer.

Arthur smiled at everyone just as the sun glinted off his golden crown and Merlin felt her heart trip. “Morgana has as much right to it as anyone, after all. Now, Morgana, if you would?” Morgana knelt at Arthur’s feet and made a vow to protect the kingdom and its people, much like the vow Arthur had made several years earlier when he was officially named his father’s heir upon his majority. Arthur pulled Morgana to her feet and presented her to the citadel, who welcomed her back with open arms and proud cheers. It had not only been Morgana’s brother and close friends who had missed her, after all. The people loved Morgana also.

Merlin watched them proudly from off to the side, mostly ignoring Cador and Bors’ discussion of marrying Morgana off to provide an heir until they suggested giving her to Rheged.

“Morgana is staying here until such time as she wishes to leave, which will hopefully be never,” Merlin hissed at them. “And we are certainly not going to lose her to Carlisle’s court. That man is a monster in human skin.” Both men nodded agreeably.

“We’ll look at younger sons?” Cador asked. Merlin rolled her eyes but nodded. That was better enough. What would be the best option would be for Morgana to find happiness and love on her own but the councilors meant well.

Within ten days of Morgana’s arrival, the first snow fell. Much to some of the older councilors’ surprise, it was already as though Morgana had never left. Merlin and Arthur were well aware that they had still anticipated Morgana’s input on some level, had felt an absence when she was not there to comment on Arthur’s suggested strategy or Merlin’s different perspective. With her there, the absence was filled, rather than Morgana having to completely start from scratch at finding her place. Her official title also helped. The servants knew what to call her, where she was supposed to sit at feasts. The other nobles also had a frame of reference for speaking to her.

With the snow on the ground, the discussion of treaty terms for Bernicia and Gododdin halted, both kingdoms with treaty visits to Camelot already planned for the spring. With snow to cut short gossip during the waiting period before the announcement was official, there was a perhaps overdue conversation with the councilors one morning. Arthur made certain that they all knew to attend and brought his knights and Gwen as well. Bors attempted to begin council by continuing the discussion of knights’ salaries from the day before and Arthur cut him off.

“I think there’s something else to discuss this morning,” he said mildly. “Would someone mind checking for eavesdroppers and locking the doors?”

“What’s going on?” Geoffrey asked.

“One moment, Geoffrey,” Arthur smiled at him. “I assure you, it’s not bad news. Simply something that I would rather control the people’s introduction to the information and not have them hear it secondhand.”

Gaius’ mouth fell open. “Are you…?”

“No eavesdroppers,” Gwaine announced.

“Doors bolted,” Caradoc announced.

“Good,” Arthur smiled at them. “Now, I know that the subject of my taking a wife has been a sore one. I wish to make a proper explanation to you this morning.”

“I don’t understand,” Owen murmured.

“Merlin, perhaps a demonstration would be the simplest method?” Morgana suggested with a sweet smile. Merlin smiled back and stood. Her spells dropped. Bors swore like the roughest bandit. Owen choked on thin air. Geoffrey looked like he suddenly understood. Maddock slowly blinked, face frozen expressionless. Christian made incoherent noises. Urien let out a long breath.

“That certainly explains your reluctance to take a wife,” Owen finally said, breaking the silence.

“I certainly wouldn’t need a second one,” Christian muttered.

“What was that?” Arthur asked sharply.

“Lovely, I said Merlin is lovely,” Christian replied. Arthur shook his head at Christian but did not press the matter further.

“I’m assuming you’re making this announcement now because of the heir?” Maddock asked.

“Yes,” Merlin nodded. “It would have been ill-done while Uther was ill and then it seemed best to wait for…” she gestured at her stomach.

“Always best to pair a surprise with good news,” Morgana agreed. “But arrangements will have to be made before January.”

“Of course,” Urien nodded. “The handfasting ceremony will not do for the succession.”

“I thought there might be an issue,” Arthur agreed mildly.

“And attire,” Gaius added. “There… well…” Gaius flushed a little, gesturing at Merlin.

“I think we all understand your meaning,” Merlin said kindly, taking pity on him in his embarrassment.

As they continued discussing the situation, Merlin felt like it was two years prior again, and she was quietly listening while everyone made lists and plans because she was becoming Arthur’s wife. It was a good sort of strange, especially with Morgana back. At least, it was the good sort of strange until Merlin realized that everyone else wished to have the announcement made to the citadel as soon as possible to prepare Merlin’s wardrobe, marry them again, and make ready for an heir. Despite Merlin’s protests, it was decided that the announcement would be made the evening of the following day, in hopes that one of Merlin’s parents would be able to be there for the announcement.  
That evening, Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana penned a quick explanation to Balinor and Hunith, asking if at least one of them could make the journey before the announcement. Merlin, on one hand, wished that no one would be able to make it in time and she would be able to stand quietly behind Arthur and say nothing. On the other hand, she hoped that at least one of her parents would be there because she was anticipating the worst and she might believe them when they told her that everything would be fine. Arthur had trusted Agravaine and Morgana had trusted Morgause. Merlin was not at all certain of their judgment.

Merlin and Morgana also spent a long hour locked in Merlin and Arthur’s chambers, trying to decide which of her formal attire looked least inappropriate when she was suddenly female. Several of the trousers made valiant attempts to fall to her ankles, impeded only by her boots. Eventually, they decided on a sort of garter like system to keep her trousers on and chose a very high-necked shirt that was not loose enough to slip around much.

Despite the snow and Merlin’s concerns, both of her parents arrived the next afternoon, with Cariad, Peregrine, and six dragons, just before Arthur had been planning on gathering the people for the announcement.

“Oh, Cariad,” Merlin murmured, pulling her son into her arms.

Balinor leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “They won’t burn you. It’s going to be fine. Even if they don’t like it immediately, Arthur is King. His word is law. Just keep breathing and eventually they’ll come back around.”

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered back.

“At least you look proper,” Hunith murmured. “Though Cariad’s wrinkling your shirt. Do you look appropriate in that…?”

“Yes, Mother. We checked, especially.”

“Good,” she agreed absently, brushing at a bit of lint on Merlin’s shoulder. Arthur took Cariad out of Merlin’s arms and set him back in Hunith’s. Balinor had Peregrine, who was sleeping.

“Come on,” Arthur took her hand. “Everyone’s assembled.”

“I’m going to be sick,” Merlin replied.

“No, you won’t,” Morgana told her with a bright smile. “Everything will be absolutely fine.” Morgana fidgeted with Merlin’s crown, moving it just a hair to the left and then nodded at Arthur. “All ready.” They all walked out together, the three dragons that could still fit through corridors flying out into the Great Hall over their heads.

Arthur made the announcements. He squeezed Merlin’s hand and told the entire citadel that Merlin was actually his wife, with little preamble. Merlin dropped her spells and prayed.

There was a silence in the hall.

Adara, as though the words were startled out of her, loudly proclaimed, “I knew it!”

“Yes, Adara, you’re cleverer than Arthur, congratulations,” Merlin teased dryly. Arthur raised an eyebrow at her and Merlin hushed.

“I do hope that this isn’t going to cause any unrest?” Arthur suggested. There was a low murmur of disagreement from the crowd. “Good, that’s good. Because Merlin will be giving the kingdom an heir before spring.”

There was another silence. Then a loud cheer began in the back of the hall, where the lower town was standing. The servants and knights took up the applause. As it continued, it solidified into a chant.

“Long live the King. Long live the Queen.”

Merlin had always hoped that the reaction would be so favorable but she had never dared to anticipate it, knowing that Uther’s ban on magic had made the kingdom suspicious and slow to trust. She, in the position of being a peasant, would not have trusted if Cenred had gotten a male Consort who turned out to be his Queen two years later. Of course, this was only the nobles who lived in the castle, the knights, the servants, and the lower town. Between being Arthur’s manservant and squire, Gaius’ assistant, and now Arthur’s Consort, Merlin had met nearly everyone in the hall at least once. Perhaps it would be the wider kingdom who would be more suspicious.

Given the wider circumstances, it appeared that her parents had brought the boys and the dragons because they planned to stay the winter and help out with the preparations and attend the birth. Merlin was grateful for her mother’s support and the opportunity to have Cariad close by for once. Her father had an annoying habit of agreeing with Arthur and Morgana over Merlin but luckily Merlin had gotten some sense into Arthur over the years and he agreed that there was no need to completely overwhelm everyone with preparations for everything after there was already snow on the ground. Simple ceremonies and small wardrobes with the materials already on hand would certainly do for the moment, after all.

After the discussion with the councilors and subsequent announcement, Merlin experienced the same sort of bustling activity as she had when she had first become Arthur’s wife, right down to the flurry of preparations to renew their vows so their child would be recognized under the law. There was a flurry of servants constantly on hand, fretting over her supposedly fragile health. Morgana and Hunith were very amused. Gwen was jealous about the edges. Her health had been fragile just before Vivienne’s birth and she had only had Lancelot and Elyan and Merlin. Merlin had about half the castle staff hovering in rotations of twos and threes and fours. For the second time in as many years, Merlin had to get an entirely new wardrobe and once again Morgana served as intermediary between Merlin and Maude. This time, her wardrobe consisted mainly of soft cotton shifts and silk or velvet gowns with matching hoods and cloaks. It was very lovely to be able to walk around in her own body, in dresses, able to rest her hands on her stomach without worrying about whether someone might see. Gwen and Hunith’s insistence on Merlin at least plaiting her hair every morning was not lovely.

The preparations for the baby produced only happy feelings. Watching warm woolen and soft cotton gowns come together under her fingers always brought a smile to her lips. The tiny cloth shoes for tiny feet could hold her attention for long minutes at a time. A fortnight after the announcement, a carpenter from the lower town showed up to the castle with a cradle in tow and asked first for an audience with Morgana. He had her bless the cradle with protection spells before presenting it to Merlin. Merlin’s eyes welled up with tears and she wrapped the man she barely recognized in a tight embrace and thanked him sincerely. This was acceptance. In the same vein, several of the older servants searched out Arthur’s baby blankets and cleaned them and presented them to Merlin and Arthur for use. The presents kept coming, more important to Merlin than any of the other preparations. Ygraine’s dresses were searched out and the ones still in reasonable shape re-hemmed and tucked. Arthur did not seem to entirely understand Merlin’s sentimentality about presents from those in the lower town who she had perhaps met once but he made certain to thank them sincerely rather than discourage further gifts.

As the preparations came together, Morgana took Adara on as her personal handmaiden. Adara was shocked by the position but honored and pleased to serve Morgana. Morgana was pleased by just how clever and quick Adara was. Morgana and Merlin pretended to argue back and forth about who loved Gwen more and deserved to have her as their lady-in-waiting. Neither of them were truly fighting though. It was eventually decided by Leon that it would be more proper for Gwen to serve Merlin, because she would be Queen and then Morgana could have the next one they both wanted.

“This is why Leon is on your council,” Merlin said pointedly to Arthur. “See how wise he is?”

“Yes, I am sorry that I put Agravaine on the council before I had considered anyone else,” Arthur grumbled good-naturedly. “And that solution had occurred to me, but I thought I would let you two sort yourselves out.”

“You should be sorry,” Morgana agreed, shaking her head at Arthur. “Leon is entirely too good for you. He did not deserve to be overlooked.”

“And he was not overlooked,” Arthur sighed heavily. Merlin and Morgana exchanged mischievous smiles but decided to leave off the teasing when they saw Leon frowning at them.

Merlin and Arthur’s second wedding, this one a slightly more formal affair, was just before Yule and Merlin’s family was in attendance this time: both her parents, her new brother, and her son. To Merlin, there seemed to be little difference between the two ceremonies, only a slight change in the vows made, but she had been assured that they were two completely separate and different things by everyone except her mother. Hunith, at least, agreed that a hand-fasting was equally as binding as this other marriage ceremony and did not understand why the nobles insisted the two were so different either. Honestly, to both Merlin and Hunith, the insistence on a supposed distinction seemed a little ridiculous. Merlin and Arthur dressed up just like they had two years prior. A feast was planned. The entire citadel was invited. A holiday was declared. Geoffrey led the ceremony. The vows were a little longer and Geoffrey called it a marriage rather than a hand-fasting, but that was the only change. The vows were sealed with a kiss and then Merlin was declared Arthur’s Queen before the dinner feast. For Merlin, it seemed as though she had already done the entire morning once before. Arthur, however, was very excited about the proceedings and joyous over the vows and new title, so Merlin hid her exasperation and just watched his happiness and soon she was smiling equally as brightly.  
After their second marriage ceremony, Morgana began the plans for festivities for Yule. There was a proper feast with all of the appropriate traditions for the whole castle for the first time since Ygraine’s death. Arthur made the plans for the Christmas festivities, another feast, the third one in a fortnight.

Of course, with Merlin’s parents having brought Peregrine and Cariad with them to the citadel, it became obvious to nearly everyone sooner or later that while Peregrine was truly Hunith and Balinor’s child, Cariad was actually Merlin’s child and therefore also Arthur’s child. Luckily, it seemed to be well-enough understood that Cariad would be a Dragorn and the child that they were still anticipating would be the one that would be a Pendragon and raised to take Arthur’s place on the throne.

The winter snow kept falling, through the New Year and past Merlin’s birthday. Given how close to due Merlin was, she had been put on bedrest, so she did not get to attend her own birthday feast. Morgana also did not attend the feast, choosing to sit with Merlin and eat with her. Gwen and Adara had joined them. Arthur had to attend the feast.

“I cannot believe that my mother has abandoned me for sweetmeats,” Merlin said with a laugh. Morgana laughed too.

“Well, someone had to watch Arthur and your father before they got themselves into trouble,” Gwen pointed out. “And besides, I’m certain that Gaius would have been beside himself if you ate half the things on the table downstairs. You’re not missing much besides Arthur making a drunken fool of himself.”

“That’s quite true,” Morgana agreed. “You’ve seen that enough that I do wonder at how you married him anyway.”

“I realized that I didn’t have to clean up after his drunken tantrums,” Merlin pointed out with grin. “And that pretty crown was a good incentive as well.”

Morgana and Gwen laughed. Adara was the one who looked a little shocked. Merlin giggled softly at the expression.

“Merlin is only teasing,” Gwen assured Adara. “She’s mad about Arthur, truly. There’s no other way someone could put up with his ridiculous antics.”

“Quite true,” Merlin agreed fondly. “He used to be such a hopeless mess. It’s hard to believe it’s only been a few years.”

“Yes, completely hopeless,” Morgana nodded, “But he’s always been a good man underneath it all. There is a reason that Arthur already had the respect and loyalty of the knights before you arrived and Arthur polished off his edges to feel more worthy of you.”

“Oh,” Merlin scoffed.

“He’s such a wonderful King,” Gwen murmured absently. She blinked slowly at Morgana’s bemused expression. “How much wine have you let me drink?”

“Enough,” Morgana agreed. “I’ll take the pitcher away from you.”

“Don’t set it by me! Gaius will kill me if I have any!” Merlin protested. Adara giggled, refilled Morgana’s goblet, and took the pitcher over to the table.

Arthur found all three of them asleep on his bed when he left the feast and had to send for Elyan and Lancelot to carry the two that were not his wife back to their own beds. Adara had gone back to Morgana’s chambers to light a fire and fell asleep on the hearthstone. Elyan dragged the cot from the antechamber near the fire and put Adara on that to finish the night.

The baby finally came at the end of the month. This time the birth was much shorter than the time before. There was also a larger crowd both inside and outside Merlin’s chambers. Hunith and Gwen and Morgana and Adara and Gaius and the midwives were all in the room with Merlin. Arthur and all his knights and several of the nobles and Geoffrey and Balinor with Peregrine and Cariad and three dragons waited outside, blocking the corridor. Aithusa and Sorventh and Kilgarrah had all managed to land on the roof nearby and Merlin could feel their support without having to see them.

Their second child was also a boy, an heir for Camelot. But then there was another baby, a girl. Suddenly, the entire room was crowded with people and Merlin just wanted to hold her children and sleep but she was being congratulated and asked about names instead. Though names had somehow slipped through the cracks during all of the preparations, Merlin somehow knew what her answer ought to be.

“Ygraine,” Merlin mumbled sleepily, “And Tristan Agravaine Landon.”

“Thank you,” Arthur murmured softly. “Yes, Ygraine Morgana Pendragon and Tristan Agravaine Landon Pendragon. Now, if you could all clear out and let Geoffrey make his records and my wife sleep?” Everyone agreed and slowly the room emptied of people. Merlin kissed her mother and Cariad and then she was allowed to drift off to sleep.

Merlin barely noticed the arrival of February or the end of the snow, her attention focused mostly on her two newborn children. A wet nurse had been found for them as well as a nursemaid, but Merlin was taking advantage of the wintertime lull in responsibilities to bond with her babies. Arthur just took over what little Merlin was supposed to be taking care of and left her to it, as he was taking as much time as he possibly could without neglecting the kingdom to join her in wondering over tiny fingers and toes. The only thing they both left to the wet nurse and nursemaid was the babies waking in the night. Merlin did not get up with them. Ygraine and Tristan were being well taken care of and there was no need for Merlin to lose necessary sleep.

Of course, the arrival of February brought an eventual end to the snow. The spring tournament was held. The treaty discussions with Bernicia and Goddodin started back up. Arthur won the spring tournament. The discussions culminated in treaties with both Bernicia and Goddodin.

Somehow, Merlin found herself in early April hiding away from planning Arthur’s birthday feast, up on the ramparts with the nursemaid and her babies. Merlin was watching the clouds and caught a flash of bright scales as Aithusa cut through the air, Sorventh on her tail. A half-forgotten memory came to mind.

_“If you could have anything, what would you want?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Surely you want something?”_

_“Dragons flying in the sky, like they did before I was born… What sort of fool question is that? No one can have just anything.”_

Merlin laughed. Apparently sometimes one could have just anything. There was magic in Camelot and dragons in the sky and Merlin was recognized as her father’s daughter and Morgana slept soundly through the night without needing her sleeping draught and Arthur was High King of Albion. Who would ever have thought that somehow real life would turn out even better than Merlin’s favorite prophecy?


End file.
